Ripto
Ripto the Wolf is the partner of Tobias Redstone and is a member of the group of asssasins known as Red Section ' and a member of 'Griffin Heart . He first met Tobias when the latter was invited to Red Section and was the first one to welcome him and give him his orientation.' '''He's best known by his nickname, "'Swift Shot Ripto".' Appearance Ripto is a black and yellow furred wolf whom at first sight you'd think was a girl qith his black pony tail. He wears a paor of brown goggles on his head and also has a pare of white gloves. He wears a black and red top with matching black trouser that are laced with ammunition. His outfit is also compltee with matching black and red boots with white soles on his feet. Personality Ripto is a character with a teenager like attitude, he is the typical whiny, complaining partner who provides most of the comic relief. When with Tobias he can be never be found without a witty joke to say and an be deemed very annoying by his opponents and others (funnily enough, even though Tobias picks up on it, the latter never usually mentions it to Ripto). He also has a big mouth, he uses many curse words and insults people a lot, and he also is one to brag alot especially when trying to make a good first impression. He's also a tremendous flirt, he hits on all the women he deems attractive despite being a different species. However, under all of that soft jokey exterior he has nerves of steel and is unusually silent when in a fight an using his weapons, it is deemed by Tobias as when he's "in his place". It is mentioned by Tobias that that is the only ever time you will not here him speak unless he isn't taking his opponent seriously. He also values his weapons highly, he's always seen cleaning his weapons after a fight and never leaves them unattended to the point at which he even takes them with him to the bathroom. His two favourite weapons are his twin pistols Sarah and Sheila and they are his most commonly used weapons in a fight. History Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities '''Expert Gunslinger': Ripto's Gunslinging abilites are deemed to be unparalled in the realm of Crocus. He is able to pull of seemingly impossible shots with minimum effort and is the one almost everyone calls on for assasinatioons requiring a munitions specialists. His favourite weapons are his two guns, Sarah and Sheila, and is practically never seen without them. Master Assassin: 'Contrary to populer belief in Red Section, Ripto is actually easily one of their best assassins. He is able to slip past most people unnoticed (unless he blabs with his big mouth) and carries out his assasinations using the least amount of bullets he possibly can. His skills even rival that of an S-Class mage and he doesn't even use that strong a magic. Magic 'Guns Magic : 'Ripto is a user of Guns Magic, a holder magic which allows the user to shoots magic bullets that have an immensely low miss rate. The bullets can also produce magical effects and there are a variety of spells available. *'Curve Bullet: 'Ripto's signature skill, Ripto fires of series of bullets from his pistols that can curve around obstacles to hit their target as long as he can detect their magical energy *'Meteor Shower: 'Ripto fires a bullet into the air and it detonates. Upon detonation it releases a wide spread of flaming meteorite that burns it's enemies. *'Lightning Pulse: 'Ripto places one barrel of his gun on top of the other in a sideways fashion and charges his spell. When it's fully charged he unleashes a powerful electrical beam that can pierce opponents and shock them. *'False Lacrima Bullet: 'Ripto fires out a volley of bullets that stick to their target upon contact. After a few seconds they begin to leech off of the targets magical energy until the bullets themselves expand into big balls. Once full the balls then fall off and roll towards Ripto and he uses them to replenish his or others energy *'Saucer Shot: 'Ripto fires a saucer like device out of his rifle. The saucer floats out of the gun and fire off multiples bullets in an omnidirectional manner. Ripto can use his magical prowess to communicate with the saucer and telll it who not to hit. *'Cluster Rocket: 'Ripto pulls out his bazooka and fires a rocket (or rockets) at his opponent(s). Once they explode it releases a group of cluster grenades that also explode after a few seconds, *'Cluster Rocket V.2: 'Instead of releasing a group of cluster grenades, it instead release 4 other mini rockets after the explosion. *'Whiplash Orb Bullet: 'Ripto fires a charged, electrical orb of energy from his rifle that deals massive damage upon contact. It also releases an arc of electrical charge to enemies that it passes by. *'Gun Evolution: 'One of Ripto's strongest spells. Ripto pumps a large amount of magical energy into any one of his weapons in order to further evolve the weapon and almost triple it's strength. He coins them as 'PX' weapons which are short for "the Power of X" weapons (Since X is the factor of unknown potential). He claims that he didn't come up with the name himself but he stole the idea from some "extremely talented doctor who's name slips my mind." 'Requip:The Gunner :'This magic allows Ripto to utilize pocket dimensions in order to store his vast array of guns and summon them during a fight. He keeps a variety of weapons withing the store. *'Sarah and Sheila: 'Ripto's two favorite weapons in his magic. He is able to use most of his Guns Magic with these weapons. **'Sarita the PX Machine Gun: 'When Ripto pumps a massive amount of energy into his two pistols, they fuse together to become a large double barreled machine gun.It had a brown *'Becca Bazooka: Ripto's big black and red four barrel bazooka, Ripto's bazooka can fire up to four missiles at once. **'Becca 2.0 PX Launcher: '''When Ripto pumps enough energy into Becca it transforms from a black and red bazooka into a punk and purple rocket launcher/minigun hybrid. *'Rachel the Rifle: '''This is Ripto's yellow semi automatic rifle. He usually uses it for long distance assassinations and other mid to long range situations. Trivia *The "extremely talented scientist" whom Ripto mentioned is probably a reference to Doctor Thomas Light the creator of Megaman X in the tituler Megaman X series. Category:Assassin